


Standing Watch

by Julandran



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julandran/pseuds/Julandran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few quiet moments immediately following ‘Time of Death’ (2x14) in which Digg looks after an adorably drugged-up Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship that's developed between Diggle and Felicity, but we don't get to see enough of it on the show, so I took the opportunity to explore it a little more. Plus, I just couldn't resist writing Felicity on industrial strength painkillers.

"Could I have another one of those aspirinsss, pleeease?"

John stifled a laugh and shook his head.

"Not yet." He scooped up the sling from the first aid cart and walked over to where she sat perched on the stool. Ignoring her pout, he carefully looped the strap over her head, then reached for her wrist to guide the injured arm into the sling. It was a little awkward, given how her borrowed shirt was draped around her. He did the best he could to immobilize her arm while mostly keeping her chest covered.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Felicity whispered as the movement pulled at her wound.

"I know," he soothed, shortening the strap so that it sat more comfortably across her chest. "Better?"

She nodded, then froze, blinking rapidly and gripping the edge of the seat with her free hand.

"Ooh, spinny again. Note to self: don't do that."

This time John did let out a sympathetic chuckle.

"Come on, Felicity, let's get you home before you fall over."

"M'kay."

He steadied her as she rose to her feet. She looped her good arm around his waist and half-leaned into his side as they made their way to the stairs. They paused at the base long enough for John to settle her jacket over her shoulders. He followed her as she slowly climbed to the top, his hands hovering at her back in case her balance failed. He knew all too well what the combination of blood loss and oxy could do to a person.

Thankfully, they made it to his car without incident. John got Felicity settled in the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. He turned on her seat warmer. It _was_ a chilly night, no matter whatever other purpose that jacket had served at the bank. And the heat might help lessen the inevitable muscle pain she was going to feel when the drugs wore off.

"I'm your girl, too, y'know," Felicity said as they drove through the city.

"I know."

Her brow furrowed as she reconsidered her phrasing.

"And the _team's_ girl. Not… not like 'the town bicycle'… thing, but like… Smurfette. Except not, now, because Sara. Who I really like, and yay more girls, and… Am I making sense? There are words happening…"

"Yeah, I got it," John assured her with an indulgent smile. Doped up Felicity bore a striking resemblance to drunk Felicity, who he'd gotten to know pretty well last summer.

"Mm, good."

John parked up the block from Felicity's building. He helped her out of the car and up to her apartment. (She gave a delighted little whoop at the lurching sensation of the elevator.) He'd only planned to stay long enough to get her settled, but her unsteadiness as she walked down the hall to the bedroom made him worry for her well-being. So after helping her out of the sling, checking the bandage on her shoulder, and tucking her into bed with another dose of oxycodone, he slipped off his shoes in the living room and lay down on the couch.

They had stood watch for each other from time to time over the past year. Mostly it had been her at his place monitoring his concussions and such. This time it was his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, if you're into that sort of thing.
> 
> (http://julandran.tumblr.com/post/78065715740/standing-watch)


End file.
